Spider-Man: Rise of the Wraith
by Celsius Fate
Summary: The aftermath of the Devil's Breath and Hammerhead incidents have left Peter with doubts on his role as Spider-Man. When reports begin pouring in of a new power moving in to take over New York City, Peter faces his biggest challenge yet when he realizes his new foe is none other than an old friend...


**Just finished playing through Spider-Man and I have to say, Marvel and Sony really did a good job with this game. Of course, this got me wanting to write a story for it now that I'm done with the playthrough XD. **

**Summary: The aftermath of the Devil's Breath and Hammerhead incidents have left Peter with doubts on his role as Spider-Man. When reports begin pouring in of a new power moving in to take over New York City, Peter faces his biggest challenge yet when he realizes his new foe is none other than an old friend...**

**Rating: T **

**Setting: A few months after the Hammerhead incident**

**Note: Other characters (Avengers included) will be making appearances in this story**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Broken Bonds**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter I**

"Yuri still hasn't contacted you has she?" Mary Jane asked, resting a hand on top of Peter's as they sat in their booth at Mick's Diner.

"No. The last time I had contact with her...was when she left that Maggia enforcer's body for me to find," Peter sighed, giving his girlfriend a weary smile.

"Maybe she wants some time to clear her head and think things through?" the reporter suggested.

"No...MJ, you didn't hear her voice...it's like...she's consumed by vengeance for what Hammerhead did to her team."

Mary Jane bit her lips and tried to find words to comfort her boyfriend, but she was at a loss for the first time since they had gotten back together. She heard about the ambush on Yuri's team and on the precinct from her coworkers at the Daily Bugle, and then Peter confirmed he couldn't save her team before Hammerhead took them out, the regret must be eating him constantly. With the death of May from the Devil's Breath incident, she was the only he had left to rely on, and right now Mary Jane was doing a lousy job of being a supportive girlfriend.

"What are you going to do then?" she finally asked.

"I'll keep an eye out for her, but there's nothing I can really do at this moment. New York City is finally peaceful for once and I want to keep it that way. The battle with Doc and Martin...it really took its toll on me."

Peter unconsciously rested a hand on his lower abdomen and winced slightly when he applied a bit of pressure. His ribs hadn't fully healed from that battle and he had run off despite the doctor saying fourteen of his ribs were still broken back then.

Man he should have listened and stayed in bed, but what sort of a super hero would he be if he just neglected the city he grew up in?

"Well, you _did _run off to fight Electro and the others with fourteen busted ribs, it's hard _not _to see the battle taking a toll on you," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks for that MJ," Peter responded sarcastically, his lips twitching into a smile.

"So, ready to head home?" Mary Jane reached into her wallet and pulled out several bills.

"Are you sure I won't be bothering you? I can crash at my place if you need quiet," Peter said, taking out bills of his own.

"I'm sure. Robbie gave me a few days off after I wrote that Symkaria article."

"Don't remind me. You have _no _idea how worried I was when you flew over there. Every day I woke up anxious and afraid I'd see your body on the news saying you were hit by a missile or something. Just promise you'll _never _do that again," he groaned, dropping his head as he spoke.

"Pete, you knew why I had to go. Now the whole world knows what's going on and Silver Sable has finally gotten the help she needs to help her people win this civil war."

"I know, but still.."

"Anyways I'm alive and kicking aren't I? Let's head back for the night."

A vibrating cellphone cut their conversation short as Peter pulled out the device and glanced at the screen, realizing Miles had sent him a text about where they would be training tonight.

"Damn it. Sorry MJ, I'll head over to your place later. I promised Miles I'd do something with him first," he said.

"Glad to see you two are still tight as ever," she smiled and got up from the booth.

"Catch you later," Peter gave her a quick hug and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Once changed into his suit for the evening, Peter began zipping through the streets of New York City, allowing the rush of wind to blow through his body with every swing. Miles was already waiting at their usual spot by the time he arrived, with the latter wearing a spare Spider-Man mask and the web shooters he had made for the kid especially. Honestly speaking, Peter was a bit surprised when Miles revealed he could stick to walls back when he was helping with the apartment move. The sudden shock brought back memories from the time when he was bitten by a radioactive spider nine years ago, and began developing spider-like powers as a result.

"Hey Peter," Miles greeted as Peter released his web line.

"Sorry I took so long. Was catching up with MJ at the diner," Peter explained, his hands readjusting his web shooters.

"She's back from Symkaria? Tell her I said hi," Miles said.

"Will do. Anyways have you been practicing your web swinging?"

"Hell yea! I've finally gotten the hang of it," the high school teen replied enthusiastically.

"Great. Let's see if it's true."

Peter casually swung across the gap towards the building on the other side of the street.

"Swing over," he called.

He watched as Miles took a running leap and easily swung over to land beside him.

"You have been practicing," Peter nodded his head in approval.

"So when do I get to learn how to fight like you?" Miles eagerly asked, practically bursting with excitement.

"Easy there, one thing at a time. When you can keep up with me through all of Manhattan via web swinging, _then _we can talk about combat training."

"Aw man," Miles instantly deflated.

"Hey don't look so down. It's fun to web swing."

The two proceeded to swing through the financial district before it got too late. Miles made sure to remove his mask before waving to Peter.

Once Miles was safely in the subway system, Peter stretched his arms and flexed his hands to loosen up several muscles.

"Time to crash at MJ's place," he said before taking off on a web.

* * *

Yuri Watanabe was a woman of many words.

Revenge was not in her vocabulary book.

Yet after the death of her entire squad and then those at the precinct, revenge began to etch its way deeper into her heart and mind.

Being suspended from the force for what she had done to Hammerhead didn't do anything to help her case either. If anything, it pushed her more towards serving justice in her _own _way. If Spider-Man hadn't stopped her back then when she had the gun pointed at Hammerhead's head, she would have killed the bastard for good. Instead he was somehow revived on the way to the morgue and escaped. Yuri began hunting him down at that point, searching for signs of weaknesses she could exploit in order to take down the Don, but her attempts were foiled by Silver Sable and Spider-Man.

The two of them actually managed to kill Hammerhead despite his transformation into a cyborg of sorts.

With her only chance at revenge robbed by those two, Yuri decided to take things into her own hands and serve her own form of justice. Her first target was the Maggia enforcer who had been killing people left and right, Hammerhead's top assassin, known for always taking out his enemies without leaving a trail that would lead back to Hammerhead or the Maggia.

It was a risky operation, one that involved the death of an innocent man, but in the end she got him, and in a cryptic way to show Spider-Man the truth, Yuri had spread the documents related to the case throughout the city for him to find. Naturally he found all of the recorders in record time, like she knew he would, and that's when she laid out the final piece for him.

The body of said Maggia enforcer she enjoyed killing.

Now she was sitting in a regular car, searching for her next target who had evaded the law.

Criminals will _learn _to fear her name, Yuri Watanabe.

* * *

"Hey, I'm here."

Mary Jane glanced up from the article she was reading to smile at Peter when he walked through the door, still clad in his Iron Spider suit.

"Your clothes are on the bed," she said before going back to reading the paragraph.

Peter awkwardly made his way towards her bedroom and hastily stripped off the suit, then yanked on a more comfortable t-shirt and shorts.

"So what are you reading?" he asked, peering over her shoulder at the screen.

"Someone reported seeing Yuri at one of Fisk's abandoned construction sites earlier," she said, scrolling through the contents of the article to search for more clues.

"Why would Yuri be going to one of Fisk's construction sites..." Peter murmured, mainly to himself.

"I don't know. You can check it out in the morning," Mary Jane said.

Peter sighed and sat down on her couch in defeat. The whole thing with Yuri was still unresolved, and now she was going to one of Fisk's locations? What is she thinking? She should know better than anyone that all of Fisk's thugs were currently in Riker's because of him. Unless she plans on releasing them from prison so she can beat the shit out of them, what merit was there in going to his construction site unless...

"Oh no..." he said in horror when a thought crossed through his brain.

"What?"

"Can you find out which construction site?"

"The one on the Upper East Side, the only one where the Demons _didn't _hit."

"Shit. She might be going after Fisk's cache of weapons stored there."

"You don't think she's..."

"It can't be," Peter got up and pulled out his phone to make a quick call.

While Peter was talking on the phone to whoever it was on the other end, Mary Jane began typing away at the keyboard, scouring the internet for any news on sightings of Yuri at the Fisk construction site. She was so engrossed in her work that she failed to realize a strange portal opening up mere inches from the door to her apartment.

Peter's spider senses went off and he immediately jumped in front of his girlfriend protectively, while Mary Jane stood behind him with eyes wide. The portal grew in size until a figure stepped through.

"Peter Parker I presume?" the figure asked.

"How do you know my name?" Peter replied suspiciously.

"Stand down Peter, he's a friend."

The next person through the portal was one Peter recognized and he immediately ran over to hug him.

"Mr. Stark! Why are you here?" he inquired excitedly.

"We heard about the Devil's Breath incident and rushed back to help, but I can see you've gotten everything under control already."

"I'm just going to step out for a while," Mary Jane grabbed her jacket and slipped out the door.

"MJ-"

Tony Stark shook his head and Peter had a feeling they were there to talk about something more serious.

"This is Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and the one in charge of the Sanctum here in New York. He's been observing you for a while now during the Devil's Breath incident."

Peter turned his attention to the man standing beside his mentor.

"Sorcerer Supreme? So you can use magic or something?"

"Hence the portal," Strange indicated towards said portal still hovering in front of the door.

"That's so awesome."

"Focus Peter, we're here to talk about something more serious."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"We want you to join the Avengers."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? _

_Like it? Hate it? _

_Should I continue or no? _

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Celsius Fate~_


End file.
